psycho_passfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Shuusei Kagari
'Shuusei Kagari '- drugoplanowa postać Psycho-Pass. Jest egzekutorem Pierwszej Dywizji w Biurze Bezpieczeństwa Publicznego. Wygląd Kagari jest niskim, młodym mężczyzną o bladej karnacji. Ma kolczaste, rude włosy, na których znajdują się cztery granatowe spinki. Posiada również brązowe oczy. Jego strój składa się z czarnej koszuli z podwiniętymi rękawami, spodni w tym samym kolorze, czerwonych skarpetek, białych butów i bordowego krawatu. Często zakłada również marynarkę i srebrny zegarek. W trakcie misji widziany jest również w niebieskim płaszczu. W czasie wolnym Kagari nosi również białą koszulkę z długim rękawem i zielone spodnie[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 6|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 6 „Powrót psychotycznego księcia"]]. Osobowość Kagari jest najmłodszym spośród Dywizji Pierwszej. Uwielbia żartować i dokuczać swoim kolegom z pracy nawet w poważnych sytuacjach. Często można zobaczyć go z konsolą do gier w ręce. No swoim biurku posiada wiele figurek, co może świadczyć o jego zainteresowaniach fikcyjnym uniwersum. Jest także kobieciarzem - jego pierwsza reakcja po zobaczeniu Akane to stwierdzenie, że jest śliczna i chciałby z nią udać się na misję[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 1 |Psycho-Pass Odcinek 1 „Współczynnik przestępczości"]]. Lubi się lenić i niezbyt przykłada się do powierzonej mu pracy, zwłaszcza biurowej. Często postępuje lekkomyślnie i zbyt pewnie siebie, co widać gdy rzuca wyzwanie Kougami'emu, gdy pierwszy raz go widzi, myśląc, że uda mu się go pokonać[[Inspektor Akane Tsunemori |Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Tom 4 rozdział XX „Te rzadkie dni z przejrzystym Psycho-Passem"]]. Pomimo swojej zabawnej strony Kagari gardzi Systemem Sibyl i dostrzega w nim masę wad. Wynika to z tego, że uważa, że traktuje niesprawiedliwie obywateli. Nie wie również dlaczego został zakwalifikowany jako utajniony kryminalista gdy miał zaledwie kilka lat. Wspomniał też, że działa jako egzekutor tylko dlatego, że w przeciwnym razie czeka go wieczna izolacja[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 2|Psycho-Pass Odcinek 2 „''Ci, którzy się nadają"]] . Pomimo nienawiści do Sybil, Kagari nie odważył się uciec i przeciwstawić się jej, gdy nadarzyła się ku temu okazja, tym samym pokazując lojalność wobec swoich przyjaciół. Stwierdził również, że buntowników, którzy dążą po trupach do zniszczenia obecnego systemu, traktuje z taką samą pogardą jak sam system[[Psycho-Pass Odcinek 16 |Psycho-Pass Odcinek 16 ''„Brama do wyroku"]]. Relacje Yayoi Kunizuka ).]] Shuusei często żartuje z Kunizuki i dokucza jej, na co ta nie pozostaje obojętna. Widać to np. gdy Kagari radzi Yayoi, by ta „poduczyła się wdzięku od Akane", na co czarnowłosa rzuca w niego kluczem francuskim[[Inspektor Akane Tsunemori|Inspektor Akane Tsunemori Tom 2 Rozdział 4 „Metody wychowawcze II]]. W rzeczywistości jednak ta dwójka ma bardzo dobre relacje. Często razem współpracują i troszczą się o siebie nawzajem. Pomimo tego samego wieku, Kagari postrzega Kunizukę jako starszą siostrę, a ona go jako młodszego brata. Akane Tsunemori ).]] On i Akane mają dobre relacje. Gdy Shuusei pierwszy raz zobaczył Akane, stwierdził że chętnie będzie pracował z taką „ślicznotką". Kagari był również z początku zdziwiony tym, w jaki sposób nowa inspektor traktuje go i pozostałych egzekutorów, czyli w sposób zupełnie odmienny od Ginozy - czuły i przyjacielski. Po śmierci Kagariego, Akane była zasmucona i jednocześnie rozgoryczona, nie wiedząc jak pomścić swojego kolegę, na którego fałszywy wyrok wydało same Sybil. Shinya Kougami Po tym jak Kagari został nowym egzekutorem, postanowił spróbować swoich umiejętności bojowych (które ćwiczył w zamkniętym ośrodku) z najsilniejszym członkiem biura. Wybór padł na Kougami'ego. Ich walka skończyła się tym, że Shuusei złamał rękę. Następnie, porozmawiali i zaprzyjaźnili się. Od tego momentu, Shuusei zaczął nazywać go „Kou". Tomomi Masaoka Wydają się razem tworzyć zgrany zespół. Kagari określił Masaokę jako „gościa, na którym można polegać". Gu-sung Choe Kagari poznał go podczas misji, na której dostał rozkaz schwytania ludzi Makishimy. Choe udało się porozumiewać z nim i zaproponował mu porzucenie stanowiska egzekutora i podobnie jak on - bycia wolnym od systemu. Shuusei nie przystał na tę opcję i rzekł, że ma do niego taki sam stosunek jak do Sybil - nienawistny. Następnie, obu udało się odkryć tajemnicę systemu, przez co zostali zamordowani z ręki Joshu Kasei, która niespodziewanie zjawiła się w „sercu" Sybil.. Ciekawostki * Lubi grać w gry i gotować. * Dobrze gra w piłkę nożną. * Śpi około sześciu godzin dziennie. * Lubi mangi z gatunku shounen, a jego ulubionym tytułem jest „Jojo Bizarre Adventure". Posiada nawet limitowaną figurkę z tej serii. * Jego ulubionym filmem są „Gwiezdne Wojny", choć oglądał tylko wersję zrobioną w CGI (Gwiezdne Wojny: Wojny Klonów). * Nie ma ulubionego dania, zje wszystko oprócz kiwi pikantnych potraw. * Do jego słabości należą m.in. kobiety i alkohol. * Zdaniem Kougami'ego, Kagari jest silny, ale brakuje mu techniki walki. Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Egzekutorzy Kategoria:Dywizja Pierwsza Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:TV1 Kategoria:Sinners of the System en:Shusei Kagari